Trapped in a Storm
by uniquechic
Summary: Mugen's perspective on being caught in a snow storm with Fuu. Oneshot, Fugen fluff, rated M for language.


It's been years since I've written first person and/or present tense, so I'm fairly out of practice. I hope you enjoy this regardless.

 _'Dammit! This broad never stops making some kind of noise. I can't catch a break!'_ I think to myself, running my hands down my tired face. I can feel the bags under my eyes getting deeper. If I don't get sleep soon I'll loose my good looks. Gotta keep up my sex appeal for the ladies... I really need to get laid soon.

"Will ya shut the hell up already?! How am I supposed to sleep with you making all that damn racket?"

"I c-can't help it, Mugen. I'm fr-freezing over h-here!" The girl stammers as her whole body shakes. Little miss drama curls into a ball close to the dying fire. Ask me if I give a damn.

"Sucks to be you." There's no way Fuu is getting sympathy from me.

"Jackass."

"Bitch."

She finally shuts her trap, but the silence is somehow uncomfortable. How is she ruining being quiet? Dumb girl ruins everything about anything. The only way this could be worse is if four-eyes hadn't gone to some dojo or whatever. I didn't listen to Jin's boring plans. If he were here he'd probably make that "hmm" noise he does, like that ever helps.

Ever since it started getting cold she's been bitching. We're lucky we found this hut or we'd be all kinds of screwed. There's a whole lot of nothing around for forever except this dump, not even a damn tree. Then it's _my_ fault there's hardly anything to burn when it starts to snow, which is also somehow my fault. Bitch.

Seriously, she needs to stop shaking. I do the only thing I can think of- I throw my haori at her. "Here. Now shut up and go to sleep."

She says thank you all soft, like she can't believe a criminal like me could be nice for a second. Crap, now she's gonna think I'm getting soft or being a gentleman or something. I gotta set the record straight.

"Yeah whatever. Your shivering is annoying. Shut up and sleep." Hopefully repeating it will get it through her thick head.

It's really fucking cold now. I'm somewhat regretting giving her that jacket. I forgot my shirt is short sleeved. It's great for fighting, but it ain't the best for winter. Ok, I have to get my blood pumping and warm up some. I start doing push-ups. At some point, this wakes her up and she asks what I'm doing. It should be pretty obvious, even if she ain't the brightest.

"I'm warming up, what's it look like I'm doing?"

"You know, when your sweat dries you'll be even colder." She yawns obnoxiously loudly. "I hate to say it, but you might as well share this with me. The last thing I need is for you to get sick before we find the samurai who smells of sunflowers."

It's always about the smelly dude. The way she says all of that stuff rubs me the wrong way. Yeah, if I get sweaty enough I'll be cold, but I'm not planning on exercising that much. But… I won't be able to sleep if I have to keep doing it again and again.

"Fine… but don't get any ideas or anything." She makes this noise like she can't believe I said that. That just pisses me off. Well now I definitely don't need her; it's not that cold. Then the wind hits me just right and cuts through me like a sword. I don't want to join her, but if I freeze to death I can't kill that bastard Jin. There's no way I'm going down like that.

She's still in a ball, so I have enough room to lay on my back like usual. It's weird being so close to her- I think the only times we've even touched is when I've had to drag her dumbass from some bullshit she's gotten herself into. What's the expression? Wrong place at the wrong time. Yeah, that's her. Anyway, she's pretty warm, so I don't mind so much.

So she sighs all deep and falls asleep almost instantly. I'm almost out when all of the sudden she rolls over to face me and snuggles up to me. What the fuck? Her head is on my shoulder and her arm is across my chest- I'm not cool with this. I've never been the "touchy-feely" kind of guy. Never have been, never will be. Even sex is limited to bare minimum physical contact. Fuck and flee, that's my style.

Still... I'm afraid if I shove her off she'll wake up and start whining again. I don't have the energy to deal with that. The wind starts getting loud again and I feel how cold my outstretched arm is. There hadn't been room earlier to keep it covered without touching her, but now it doesn't really matter. The only place I can put it is on her side with my hand on her waist. She actually wasn't lying when she said clothes hide her curves. It's not nearly as much as I like on women, but maybe when she's older she'll be sexy.

What the fuck is wrong with me? Why did I think that? This is _Fuu_! This irritating little bitch that constantly rubs me the wrong way. I swear she does it on purpose. We're just going to fight all day tomorrow, like every other damn day. But it's either stay like this until morning or freeze. At least no one else is here to see this.

A minute later I'm falling asleep. I can't help but notice she smells kinda nice. Kinda.

I'd rather die than admit it to anyone.

Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
